czerka_rdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Guru Ant
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Piglet - Parappa the Rapper *Tigger - SpongeBob SquarePants *Owl - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Rabbit - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Eeyore - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gopher - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Kanga - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Roo - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Christopher Robin - Cameron (Total Drama) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Guru Ant) *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 2 - Guru Ant's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 4 - Guru Ant Visits Cameron *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 6 - Lunch as Daffy Duck's/Guru Ant Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 7 - Guru Ant and Mr. Toad Meet Sebastian *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 9 - Sebastian Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE ANT" *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 10 - Guru Ant Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 12 - Guru Ant Visits Parappa *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 13 - Tea Time with Mr. Toad *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 14 - Guru Ant Meets SpongeBob (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 15 - Guru Ant Meets SpongeBob (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 19 - The Hero Party/Parappa Gaves His House to Mr. Toad *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 21 - Daffy Duck's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce SpongeBob Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 23 - Daffy Duck Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 24 - Sponges Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 25 - SpongeBob Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 26 - SpongeBob Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Guru Ant as Winnie the Pooh Parappa the Rapper as Piglet SpongeBob SquarePants as Tigger Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Owl Daffy Duck as Rabbit Toby as Eeyore Sebastian as Gopher Princess Mindy as Kanga Loud Kiddington as Roo Cameron as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof